


I'd Love To Be In Love With You

by sunshinexprincess



Series: Wound With Circumstance [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Sex, is this a slow burn anymore I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexprincess/pseuds/sunshinexprincess
Summary: “And here I am letting you have me like this.” She shook her head against his back. “I contradict myself every day I think about you, every day I have the chance to pull my blade and press it to your heart and I don’t.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Wound With Circumstance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606390
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	I'd Love To Be In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloMe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ReyloMe).



> Hellooooo friends! another semi-prompt piece! this was actually quite fun. 
> 
> prompt: I love this series soooooooo much please keep updating!!! You should bring in hux In one of their force bonds 😁
> 
> well hey! thanks for the compliment, and I hope you like this little additional character :)

“Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not. Guess.”

“I have no clue!”

“You have to guess. At least once.”

His fingers grazed the skin of her back again, tracing the patterns of objects she was getting increasingly frustrated with trying to figure out.

“Ummm,” she laughed softly, a confused frown spreading across her brows. She tucked the bundle of sheets closer into her chest, propping her head up before looking over her shoulder at him. “i don’t know. . .the Falcon?”

“As if I would ever draw that thing,” he made a face. “Even on skin as beautiful as yours.” He kissed her neck gently, a smile christening his lips as she ‘hmm’ed contentedly.

“What was it then?” She settled against his chest again and pulled his fingers to her lips to kiss them.

“A destroyer, obviously,” he responded, reaching over her for the glass sitting on the table in front of them to take a much-needed sip.

“That’s not even obvious!” She argued, turning to face him frustratedly. “You know I’m not good at this.”

“Mmm, but it’s fun to watch you squirm,” he murmured, pulling her up to him to kiss her deeply. She hummed annoyedly into his mouth.

“I’m not stopping until you smile Sola,” he said against her lips, and she felt a grin appear, much to her disappointment.

“You’re something else,” she shook her head disbelievingly. “How can you be like this and then put on that mask-“ she looked across the room to where it sat, cold and waiting- “and be someone completely different?”

He shrugged and gestured lazily to her saber next to his mask. “Do you not do the same thing?”

She shifted uncomfortably, looking away from his face to his chest. “It’s not the same,” she tried, fingers dancing through the ridges of his muscles. “You know that it isn’t.”

“And you know that it is,” he answered. Then he sighed. “We are both people that we don’t always want to be but always _need_ to be to survive. This,” he gestured between them, “is all we have in terms of truth.”

Rey pushed out a breath through her nose, tucking herself further into his chest. “Why is life so hard?”

He laughed, the rumble of the sound vibrating against her head warmly. “Most have it easier than us,” he said, his fingers beginning to run through her hair. “Much easier.”

He felt the anger burn before she did, smiling thinly at the response. Maker, she was strong, so strong he didn’t quite know what to do with it. And yet here, in his bed, she let him overcome her again and again, let him control and direct. She had the power to do the opposite; she wouldn’t. It wasn’t about potential, he knew, it was about _want._

“It isn’t fair,” she said, pulling him from his thoughts, and when he looked down at her she had become even smaller- if that was possible. She was curled into him, an afterglow of faint gold and a layer of sweat emanating from her skin. She was still tracing the ridges of his muscles repetitively, probably an anxious tick, he thought. Her energy was slowly turning purple and was pulsing uncontrollably.

“It’s not,” he said carefully. “But it's nothing we can change. Only something we can deal with.”

She looked up at him, and then at his mask. “Is that how you deal with it?”

His fingers stilled in her hair, and she had a feeling there was something he was debating telling her- or not.

“Among other things,” he said vaguely, his fingers taking up the stroking of her hair again.

“Its a lonely way to live,” she said for what must have been the five hundredth time since they’d met.

“It’s better than what I would have been doing,” he responded.

Suddenly the com static cracked, and a voice came over the speaker. “Supreme Leader,” General Hux half-shouted.

He froze, and for the first time Rey saw fear flit across the face of the unbreakable and ever-prepared Kylo Ren.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux called again. “The troopers outside your quarters reported a disturbance inside. Should I send them in?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kylo said hurriedly at the same time the metal doors of his bedroom began to open. He looked at the pile of Rey’s things, waving a hand, and the clothes faded from sight while the facade of a uniform appeared on his frame.

_They can't see me right?_

_Let’s find out._

“Supreme Leader!” It was Hux himself, storming determinedly into the room as if he was about to face a legion of his own troops.

_Sending in troopers._ She could hear the sarcasm dripping from his thoughts.

“Yes?” he said irritably, taking up a dominant stance. Rey shivered at the sudden change, trying to hold still in the bed as to not rustle the sheets.

“Is everything alright?” Hux scanned the room suspiciously. She burned burgundy as his eyes found the bed; he couldn’t see her evidently, as he turned back to his Emperor, but she could see him, and that was just as bad.

“Obviously,” Kylo sneered, stepping forward to tower over the smaller man. “Is an emperor not allowed to train in peace?” He gestured to his lightsaber sitting conveniently on the table nearby.

“Of course he is, Supreme Leader,” Hux bowed and stepped out of the shadow Kylo’s form created. “I was only-“

“Hoping to find some way to bring me down a peg, no doubt,” Kylo moved forward again. “I suggest you leave that pursuit to rest. It would be a shame watch you fail in such noble endeavor.” His eyes darkened and Rey put a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to burst from her lips as she felt the Force flow through her, stronger than it had been in weeks. Hux put a hand to his throat, a murderous and simultaneously pleading expression on his face.

“A shame,” he managed, and collapsed to the ground with a choked gasp as Kylo released his rein on the Force.

“Leave me be,” Kylo murmured, fingering his saber dangerously. “I have a war to win.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux bowed and the clang of the metal doors shutting soon followed his exit.

He stood for a moment, the delusion of clothing trickling down his skin like raindrops. He was as still as death, as an animal on some forgotten planet in the face of impending danger, ready to face it with every breath it had left.

“That was close,” she broke the thick layer of ice that had begun to hang form in the room and the space between them. She felt the gold seep from her skin, replaced with a chilling blue.

He didn’t answer, insteps picking up her tunic from the ground and striding over to hand it to her. “Leave. Now.”

She frowned, drawing the sheets up closer to herself. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” he hissed, pulling on his black uniform, and she knew that Kylo Ren, not her Kylo, was now rising in front of her. “Leave, now.”

She huffed angrily, slipping the tunic over head her head, summoning her belt and saber and tying up her hair into a single knotty bun. “You know,” she stood up from the bed, tying her belt haphazardly, “I don’t know why the hell I put up with you.”

“Am I supposed to be offended?” He asked apathetically as he hooked his saber onto own his belt.

“I don’t know, you tell me!” She exclaimed, frowning deeply. “You don’t make any sense to me, do you know that?” She grew angrier at his raised eyebrows. “Do you find that amusing? That you confuse me and enrage me to no end?” When he didn’t answer she took his arm, and was suddenly flung across the room, hitting the window hard.

She sat in shock for a moment before pressing a hand behind her against the glass as she stood shakily.

He was as silent as ever, facing away from her, right hand on his mask and the other at his saber.

She slowly came to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him gently, waiting for him to fling her back a second time. He stiffened as her lips pressed against his shoulder, but he let her stay.

“There are so many things about you,” she whispered, tears evident in her throat. “So many things that I will never understand. So many things that make you dangerous, that make me terrible for allowing you to exist when I have a thousand chances to. . .” she sighed.

“And here I am letting you have me like this.” She shook her head against his back. “I contradict myself every day I think about you, every day I have the chance to pull my blade and press it to your heart and I don’t.” She shook her head again. “Why?”

His hand left his saber, coming to rest carefully over hers still clasped around his waist. “You’re lonely, like me,” he said resignedly, “and you’ve never been given even an excuse for love, like me, and you’re young and you’re scared. Like I used to be.”

He turned, bringing a hand to her cheek, and she flinched at the cold of the leather. When had he managed to get those on?

“I’m the only person who ever has, and ever will, make you feel understood and protected. And you know that.”

_Sola._

She melted into him, closing her eyes at the warmth of the thought.

“You have to go now,” he murmured, stroking her cheek gently.

“Yeah,” she managed, eyes fluttering open. The moment was gone. She pointed to his mask bitterly. “So do you.”

She closed her eyes again, the Force gathering around her swiftly, her fingers dancing through its invisible stream before she disappeared, leaving a faint smell of mechanical oil and earth where she had stood.

Outside, in an atmosphere where rain shouldn’t have been possible, it started to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL going down with this ship, still in need of suggestions (no promises I can come up with anything but I want to try :), and still waiting for someone to guess the song my titles come from come on guys I work really hard on discovering new music instead of doing homework :(


End file.
